Redemption
by Lola-2011
Summary: It's a way of coping. Drowning your sorrows. Wanting to be redeemed. Skye&Coleman, Skye


Redemption  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital!  
  
She was lonely, Ric was blinded by that little twit Elizabeth and couldn't realize that they would be explosive together. She walked through the door of Jake's. Heavy eyes fell on her, she was called the Black Widow. Her blond locks were swept up and her black dress hugged her features.  
  
She was lonely, Jax had been blinded by that little twit Brenda and couldn't realize that they would be explosive together. She walked through the door of Jake's. Heavy eyes fell on her, she was called the Scorned Woman. Her red locks were in lose curls and her red ensemble hugged her features.  
  
They were searching for the same thing, Redemption.  
  
Mistakes.  
  
Failure.  
  
Disbelief.  
  
Faith came to drown her sorrows in alcohol, something that made her numb. She wanted to stay numb forever. Emotions were fickle.  
  
Skye came to drown her sorrows in Coleman, someone that made her feel numb. She wanted to stay numb forever. Emotions were fickle.  
  
Faith had a seat at the bar and ordered a vodka, straight up. Although she really didn't want it.  
  
Skye had a seat at the bar, she asked to speak with Coleman. Although she really didn't want him.  
  
They both wanted the same thing.  
  
Revenge.  
  
Actually they had a lot in common.  
  
Envy.  
  
Hate.  
  
Greed.  
  
They were schemers, loved to create a scene and thrived off blackmail. Always wanting, craving and needing the forbidden fruit. Obsessing on what they couldn't have, but wanted so bad they could taste.  
  
Faith looked down the bar, she seen Skye. She hesitated before getting up and walking down to where she was. She took a seat beside her. She felt Faith's eyes on her. "Come to drown you sorrows?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not here." Skye answered coldly.  
  
"He?"  
  
"Coleman." Skye answered dryly.  
  
"Ah, why not a drink?"  
  
"I'm a recovering alcoholic."  
  
Faith let out a laugh, "So you drown your sorrows in men?"  
  
"I started out with alcohol, I got bored so I'm trying something new."  
  
"Why? Men are nothing but pigs" Faith pointed out.  
  
"I'm seeking nothing but pure physical pleasure with no strings."  
  
"I'll tell you from experience, sex with no strings will only be good enough for a while. Then you'll have to come up with a new game plan." Faith grabbed her purse and got up off the bar stool. She walked towards the exit and out the door.  
  
Soon after, Coleman arrived, he closed the bar. He walked over to where Skye was sitting all alone. "What are you doing here, Wildcat?"  
  
Skye turned around on her bar stool. "I needed to see you."  
  
He moved closer to her, "I need to see you too." He leaned forwards kissing her neck, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her off the barstool, pressing her into his body.  
  
Faith words echoed her in ear, "I'll tell you from experience, sex with no strings will only be good enough for a while. Then you'll have to come up with a new game plan."  
  
Can I do this? Skye asked herself, Can I keep giving my body away? No. I can't do this anymore. Then Coleman's cell phone rang. He pulled away from her to answer it, "Yeah.", he listened for a few moments, Yeah, okay, I'll be right there." He turned his attentions back to Skye.  
  
"I have something to take care of, Wildcat."  
  
Skye nodded, "I'll still be here when you get back."  
  
Coleman kissed her hard on the lips, "I'll hurry, why don't you practice your game."  
  
Skye looked over at the pool table, "I'll do that."  
  
Just like that he was out the door.  
  
Skye eyed the alcohol behind the bar for the longest time, she looked over at the pool table, letting out a sigh, she got up off her bar stool and made her way over to one of the tables. She grabbed a pool stick.  
  
Faith walked along the docks. She didn't know what to get in to. Everything she touched turned to poison. She let out a sigh and picked up the pace as she continued to walk to her destination.  
  
Secrets  
  
Lies  
  
Deception  
  
Skye lined up her shot, she was going for the blue solid, she lightly hit the cue ball with the cue stick, it sailed down the table and into the right corner pocket. She used to same set up with the yellow ball, but this time, she hit the cue ball too hard and the ball went flying off the table.  
  
She heard the door open. 'Coleman sure made a quick trip' she thought. She leaned over the table, trying to line up her next move, she felt someone behind her, their body pressed into hers, their arm came around adjusting the pool stick.  
  
"I think you'll find it works better this way." Said a soft, seductive whisper.  
  
Skye shot the ball into the side pocket. "You're right." She commented as she turned to face Faith.  
  
"Are you still waiting for Coleman?"  
  
"He had to go take care of something, I told him I'd wait."  
  
Faith took the pool stick from Skye's hand, "Of course you did." She made a few shots as Skye watched her. Faith placed the bottom of the stick back on the floor, she offered it to Skye, "Wanna take another shot?" She asked.  
  
"No." Skye answered.  
  
"Mind if I?" Faith asked, inching closer to her, Skye tried to step back, but she hit the pool table. Faith continued to step in closer, wedging her right leg between Skye's, pressing her body into hers.  
  
Their lips were so close together, they were almost touching as Faith spoke, "So tell me Skye, are you gonna wait for Coleman?"  
  
Skye eyes settled on Faiths full red lips and instinctively licked hers, "Did you have something else in mind."  
  
Temptation  
  
Seduction  
  
Desire  
  
Faith didn't answer, she moved her lips closer to Skye's, their mouths danced around each other, almost touching, but never did.  
  
Faiths hand moved down to Skye's leg, pushing the material of her skirt up her thigh, she pushed Skye backwards until she was sitting on top the pool table. Skye brushed her lips over Faith's as she spoke, "Do you think you're the only one around here with sex appeal?" Skye whispered.  
  
Skye pulled Faith closer to her, pinning her body between her thighs. She moved her mouth over Faith's neck, half kissing, half biting her ivory skin. Faith's hands tangled in Skye's red tresses.  
  
Faith crushed her lips onto Skye's as she pulled away from her neck, savagely plundering her mouth. Skye wrapped her arms around Faith's neck as hand traveled down Skye's face, neck and exposed area of her chest.  
  
"When the cat's away the mice will play." Coleman's voice rang out in the empty bar.  
  
Skye and Faith pulled apart, they were both breathless, their lips were swollen and scarlet red.  
  
Redemption started here.  
  
The End!!  
  
Please take ten seconds to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
